


Every Last Star

by Elliott_Fletcher



Series: And Then He'd Go Back to Sleep [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Kissing, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I couldn't look away from the sight that was Sirius Black, not so strong, not so valiant, not so great; it was the death of an era.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Last Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackcricket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcricket/gifts).



It was the tears; it was the emotion; he hid his face in wrinkled hands and eyes that wept, and I tucked his hair behind his ear; it was this that broke my heart.   
  
We whispered, our lungs broken, our throats dying from all the screaming, from all the pain. He sobbed into my woollen cloth that covered bony shoulders, then he cut his fingers deep into my skin where they could tear me limb from limb before I'd ever looked away.  
  
(I couldn't look away from the sight that was Sirius Black, not so strong, not so valiant, not so great; it was the death of an era.)  
  
_Disinherited. Abomination. Abandoned_. The tears rung in his ears, and the shouts tingled on his tongue, and then he was holding my face, too tight, stretching stretched skin across bone till he could see the popping veins, and it hurt but he hurt more, and it was Sirius Black, always too much for me, always doubting trust and the people around him.   
  
"It was Reg. . . . " He choked, and my hand, rubbing circles in his spine, stilled like the rain. "He said tha—" he inhaled sharply and clenched the daggers in my skin. I leaned my head, heavy, on his shoulder, and wrapped myself around him, trying to embody the comfort he seeked.  
  
I hushed him, pressing his matted curls into his skull and then letting my fingers detangle them. He bit hit his lip, and I bit mine, and then he quivered in my arms with the weight of breathing heavy.  
  
"I just—I thought I had at least— _him_ , you know?" He pulled away to touch our foreheads, more hope in his sternum than his head, and he melted lower into the floor, sinking into my arms; I held on tight.   
  
Sirius shook like the quaking earth, tears shattering from his eyes in a spiderweb, and I dried them with the rolled sleeve of my cardigan. "I thought I had him, and now I don't have anybody. . . . " I choked on thick saliva and squeezed my arms in a deathly grip 'round the middle of Sirius's fleshy waist.   
  
"You have me," I growled, and Sirius's eyes snapped to meet my gaze. I was on the verge of tears, and Sirius's lips ghosted my chin, up, fluttering against my lips like a living thing, like breath, like the tide, like the thrum of our hearts.   
  
"Until every last star in the galaxy dies . . . " I pressed my nose deep into the skin of Sirius face, the pressure warm, the breath on my lips hot, the tears mingling on our cheeks cold, the pressure unbearable. Our lips pressed and then melted and then just stayed there, and we breathed into each other's mouths and cried salty tears, and we gripped at tousled hair, holding bodies too tight, engraving myself into his bones.   
  
"You have me."

**Author's Note:**

> Pinterest is killing me; I saw this quote (You have me. Until every last star in the galaxy dies, you have me.) and then I knew I had to write wolfstar. Gah!


End file.
